


Five Minute Challenge 1

by Halfblood_Fiend



Series: Adaarable Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Random Things I've Put On Tumblr, Swearing, cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a day in the Western Approach with tol girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minute Challenge 1

**Author's Note:**

> An unfinished thing from that Five Minutes of Unedited Writing Challenge on Tumblr

Hot again! Wasn’t there ever sodding clouds in this fucking desert?! One day. One day was all Rylen asked for when the fabric of his uniform didn’t stick to his skin. When maybe they would be hit by a Maker sent monsoon! For the love of Andraste, anything! The day in and day out was killing him. He could feel himself sizzling, and Maker help him if he accidentally grazed his plate armor.

The sun beat down of them as he observed the regular troop training sessions. Emergency shit. The kind of thing he liked to go over. He’d lost too many Templars back in Starkhaven to that fucking fire because they hadn’t been prepared. It was a mistake Rylen was loathe to make again. Ever, fucking, again.

“RYLEN!”

He glanced over his shoulder in confusion, searching for the woman who had called him. She was usually unmistakable, difficult to miss. She was only the most infuriating and gorgeous Qunari he’d ever had the misfortune of sleeping with.

**Author's Note:**

> Was I going somewhere with this...?
> 
> Maybe I'll add it somewhere...


End file.
